


Manhãs e noites com você

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Series: Saimota week 2020 [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Saimota Week 2020, Slice of Life, Trans Momota Kaito
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Para Shuichi, as noites eram a melhor coisa de sua vida, e para Kaito, as manhãs com certeza eram seus momentos mais alegres.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saimota week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Manhãs e noites com você

**Author's Note:**

> Oláá!Espero que todos estejam bem!
> 
> Eu voltei, com mais um dia dessa week incrível!  
> Essa fic é bem mais simples que as outras, mas ainda me diverti a escrevendo.  
> Espero que vocês gostem e fiquem com seus corações aquecidos!
> 
> Eu quero dizer que sou apaixonada pela artista que desenhou a fanart que usei na capa!
> 
> Boa leitura!
> 
> [Dia 5 - Manhãs|Sono]

Kaito abriu os olhos lentamente, a luz que havia no quarto o incomodava, mesmo que o moreno estivesse em na frente da mesma.

— Shu...? — chamou, se apoiando na cama. O outro olhou para trás, assustado. Não tinha a intenção de acordar o namorado. — Por que ainda não está dormindo...?

— Sinto muito, Kaito. — o menor deu um sorriso sem graça. — Eu queria terminar esse trabalho hoje.

— Venha dormir... — ele deitou novamente, batendo a seu lado na cama, tentando manter seus olhos abertos. — Está tarde, amanhã você termina... — falou baixo. Mal conseguia mexer a boca. Shuichi suspirou e deu um sorriso, levantando-se e apagando o abajur.

— Certo. — ele se foi até a cama, e deitou-se no lugar que o namorado pedia, sendo abraçado logo em seguida.

— Huhh... — Kaito murmurou, voltando a dormir.

Shuichi ergueu a cabeça e observou o rosto do namorado. Ele dormia com a boca aberta, e tinha um pouco de sáliva no canto de seu queixo. Kaito roncava também, bem alto, por sinal.

Mas era fofo, na visão de Shuichi, pois ele era o único que conseguia ver aquele lado do namorado.

E sempre seria o único.

O universitário não era alguém ciumento, ele confiava em Kaito, mas as vezes sentia-se insuficiente comparado ao incrível amante que tinha, então, saber que apenas ele tinha o privilégio de ver as manias bobas de Kaito na cama, lhe deixava feliz.

O menor começou a desenhar com os dedos no peito do namorado, inicialmente linhas aleatórias, até formar corações. Passou os dedos sobre as cicatrizes, e começou a brincar com os pelos que haviam ali.

Naqueles momentos, Shuichi realmente ficava feliz em ter problemas com seu sono. Ficava feliz por poder sentir o cheiro de Kaito e ser aquecido pelo mesmo.

— Shu... — o rapaz murmurou.

— Hum ? — perguntou, distraído.

— Vá dormir... — ele apertou o namorado com força, e Shuichi riu.

— Tudo bem, amor. — o moreno respondeu, com a voz abafada, fechando os olhos.

_Shuichi realmente gostava das noites._

Kaito acordou, olhando para os lados tentando se encontrar no local que estava. O sol entrava entre feixes da perciana fechada.

Notou que Shuichi dormia completamente esticado na cama, a coberta se encontrava no chão e o menor estava com a blusa um pouco erguida.

O rapaz sorriu e se levantou com cuidado, arrumando o namorado e o cobrindo apropriadamente.

Shuichi era tão fofo enquanto dormia, ele sequer roncava!Kaito se perguntava como seu namorado conseguia tal proeza.

Ele era um anjo, o maior tinha certeza disso.

Então, o Momota saiu do quarto e foi ao banheiro. Após fazer suas necessidades, seguiu para a cozinha para começar a preparar o café da manhã.

Colocou seu avental rosa, onde haviam desenhos de todos seus colegas e começou a pegar os ingredientes.

Aquilo era como um ritual cotidiano, Kaito fazia aquilo todas as manhãs.

O jovem preparou o sanduíche em forma de coração naquele dia, e colocou um suco e frutas cortadas ao lado. Shuichi gostava daquele prato, e faziam algumas semanas que o Momota não o preparava.

Kaito terminou e pendurou seu avental, voltando para o quarto, abrindo as percianas e então, aproximou-se da cama.

— Shu, acorde. — ele balançou o namorado com gentileza. — Hora de acordar, vamos, você precisa ir para a faculdade.

— Uuh, não quero... — ele falou manhoso, se virando. O maior sorriu e subiu na cama, aproximando o rosto do namorado.

— Vamos, eu fiz seu prato favorito. — sussurrou, e Shuichi abriu um olho com dificuldade.

— ...Tá... — Kaito sorriu e beijou a bochecha do namorado, se levantando, esperando o outro fazer o mesmo. O Saihara foi até o banheiro, pegou a escova que já estava preparada com a pasta e começou a escovar os dentes, ainda com os olhos fechados.

Kaito observava-o da porta, com os braços cruzados. Shuichi era uma graça o tempo todo, mas de manhã havia algo especial em si, e o namorado sabia disso.

Ele não era uma pessoa matutina, mesmo que dormisse cedo, então seus hábitos nunca mudavam.

Os dois finalmente foram para a cozinha, e ao sentar na bancada, após a primeira mordida que Shuichi deu em seu sanduíche, ele finalmente abriu os olhos.

— Está bom ? — Kaito perguntou, com a rosto apoiado sobre a mão.

— Hurum! — o moreno que agora estava acordado, estava feliz.

Após o café, Shuichi foi se arrumar para ir a faculdade, enquanto Kaito lavava a louça, ele precisava ir trabalhar logo também.

— Estou indo, Kaito! — o moreno disse, saindo do quarto. O maior largou a louça e se aproximou do namorado, lhe beijando.

— Tenha um bom dia hoje, Shu. Vai lá e acaba com todos eles com a sua inteligência! — ele disse, animado. Shuichi riu e assentiu, puxando o namorado para um beijo na bochecha.

— Até depois, amor. — e então saiu.

Kaito sorriu e ficou alguns minutos encarando a porta, bobo.

As vezes, ele sentia como se ambos já estivessem casados, quando compartilhavam as manhãs daquela maneira.

Ele sentia-se feliz por poder acordar ao lado de Shuichi todas as manhãs, saber seus hábitos e expressões.

E ser o único que podia lidar com o moreno.

_Kaito realmente gostava das manhãs._


End file.
